Having appropriate shelter is an essential requirement for all the peoples of the world, regardless of environmental, climatic or economic conditions. However, the problems involved in the provision of appropriate shelter are particularly acute in remote areas wherein access is limited, where there is little building material available and where it would be prohibitively expensive to import conventional construction materials. Similar problems arise in areas wherein the economic resources of the inhabitants do not allow for the construction of buildings which might be considered a permanent home with the attributes preferably associated therewith, including structural stability, an acceptable appearance, a secure interior and other such universal requirements.